No Strings Attached Series
by Nuttyginger
Summary: When happens when you wrie when your drunk. This story is about what happens when two friends get together with a few bottles of Scotch and relive old memories. It's like a snowball. I like cryptic summarys. ;oP
1. No Strings Attached- Scotch Shots

No Strings Attached  
  
Ok this is set about 6 years after "City Of..." and Darla was never raised,  
( She's a pain in the Butt) and Wolfram and Hart didn't blow up A.I (Cos  
I liked it). I have just failed my Physics Higher so I am feeling down,  
hence an angry but fluffy fic.  
Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is Nina and the plot, the rest belong to David and Joss as well as WB, Fox and Mutant (Grr, Arr) Enemy Inc, who all get rich of the profits.  
The rating maybe harsh but I was never good at these things. Tell me  
what you thing PLEASE.  
Look out for more.  
  
Rated R for suggested Sexual Activity  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
No Strings Attached - Scotch Shots  
--------------------------------  
  
"Cordelia, post's here. There is some for you."  
  
Cordelia walked passed Angel lightly brushing his hand as she reached for the post. She sat down behind her desk, at last free of files and loose photos, and opened a hand-written letter. Her face turned from a disinterested look to a look of hurt and confusion. Angel heard her take in  
a sharp in take of breath and turned to see a single tears drip down her face. He was immediately by her side.  
  
"Cordelia what's wrong? Bad news?"  
  
Cordelia continued to read and more tears slipped down her face. "It's a letter from a woman called Nina. She says she is my half-sister. " She placed the letter on her desk and stood up. "I'm going from a walk."  
  
Angel tried to reach for as she walked, her face expressionless, into a world he couldn't enter. She escaped into the daylight.  
  
Cordelia walked for hours through parts of the city till she found herself back at Angel Investigations. Her head still wasn't any clearer but she knew one thing, she had a step-sister who was only two years younger than her. Her parents had always been the model of society but behind closed doors there used to be arguments. The Ming vase that was there when you went to bed, usually wasn't there when you woke up, it was in the trash. But she never expected her daddy to have an affair. Not her daddy. She walked through the door she saw Angel sitting still behind his desk waiting for her.   
  
"Do you feel like talking?" Angel said as she slumped to the floor. Angel put his arm around Cordelias shoulder. She turned and sobbed into his silk shirt as everything since Doyle died came flooding out. She hadn't cried or talked about her feelings since Doyle had died, instead she bottled it up.  
  
They stayed on the floor most of the night until Cordelia suddenly snapped out of her silence and wanted to go to the pub. Angel stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"What? I want a drink, something a little stronger than the coffee sitting in the kitchen. Oh come on like you don't have problems you don't want to drink away. Let me just say Buffy! Grab your coat and I'll meet you at McNeils, that was Doyles favourite haunt right? So we'll go there." Before Angel could protest Cordelia had peeled herself away from his form and was already out of the door.   
  
He found her sitting in a booth in the corner of the room, with 3 shot glasses already in front of her.  
  
"You started without me Cordelia, I'm hurt. What you drinking?"  
  
"Well Mr Vampire if I had to wait for you all the time I wouldn't get anywhere very fast would I now. Sit down and have a drink, I got you Guinness 'Cos that's what Doyle drunk and it's Irish. You WERE Irish weren't you?  
  
"Yes to all three. Now what is this about Cordelia?"  
  
"Oh just daddy had an affair about one...two," She slurred counting her fingers. "years ago and the woman had a baby girl and called her Nina, I've never liked that name. Anyway this baby girl grew up and she found me and decided to tell me daddy had an affair two years ago and wants to meet me. Rosy isn't it. A right old family reunion. A bit like you Ssspike and Drucilia wouldn't you say? God I'm starting to sound like Wesley, quick get me another drink."  
  
Angel stood up and walked to the bar, "Can I have three whiskey shots and three vodka shots please."  
  
"So your with the brunette then. She comes in here a lot but she's always on her own. She sure can drink though. Are you taking her home tonight or should I call a cab for her."  
  
Angel stared at the bartender, his ears not believing what they were hearing. "No, no that's fine. I'll make sure she gets home OK." Angel walked back over to the booth and looked at Cordelia with understanding but no pity in his eyes. He understood that she would rather find her  
solutions at the bottom of a bottle than in a person. He understood because he did it for 150 years, until he met Buffy. The thought of the Slayer in his head made him down the first of many whiskey shots. 27 shots later the drunken Vampire and his seer slowly stumble out of the  
bar entrance before hailing down a cab back to AI. They both haphazardly climbed into the elevator back to Angels apartment giggling and laughing at nothing in particular.   
  
Having managed to grope for the light Cordelia flung herself down on the couch before reaching down the back of it. A smile spread cross her lips as she felt the cold glass of the scotch bottle on her fingertips. "Thanks Doyle" she muttered at the ceiling before twisting the lid and downing what was left in the bottom. She noisily slammed down the bottle as Angel swayed towards her.  
  
  
"Here try this instead, it packs a better punch." He handed Cordelia the brand-new Vodka bottle. He looked fondly at the empty bottle sitting on his glass table. "Doyles I take it."  
  
They sat laughing and talking till the bottle was empty.   
  
"Angel do you know what I really want? A relationship where I can get what I want, no strings attached, no feelings involved and best of all, no questions or emotions. No matter how much people want a stable relationship, they don't really. I mean look at Xander, that was fun while we were sneaking around and grabbing kisses when ever we could. Then we  
came out into the open and it got all complicated and the Willow happened. Now if we had just kept it all secret and hush hush then none of that would of happened. You see?"  
  
"Yeah I see. I never liked Xander you know, he was a pain in the arse. He was so full of himself and he didn't realise what he had, instead he was too fascinated with what he couldn't have. Buffy."  
  
"Where, oh I get ya. I mean don't you ever wish you could wake up next to somebody in the morning or night, which ever you prefer, without realising that you've gone all grr on the world. That you could have fun without all those deep icky feelings getting in the way. Never having the big 'Happy' but having fun instead?"  
  
"Yeah of course I do. I'm still a man aren't I?" He looked at Cordelia and seen the raised eyebrow she had flashed him. "You know what I mean. So basically we both want the same thing, fun with no string and sex." Cordelia looked at in surprise. "What? I said the 'S' word didn't I? Bad Angel." He mockingly slapped the back of his hand.   
  
He turned to look at Cordelia, he noticed how her hair reflected the low light in the apartment, he noticed the laughter dance her eyes. He noticed her. Cordelia saw his smile slowly turn expressionless as he focus in on her face. She felt his hand slowly creep up her leg till it was resting on top of her hand. He saw the laughter turn to wickedness and playfulness as he took her hand in his and stood up. He tugged at her hand as she slowly followed his silent instruction and stood up beside his. He pulled her hand gently as he started to lead her towards his bedroom. Cordelia hesitated slightly before giving into her gut feeling and not her head for once. They both stood looking at the room, The bed perfectly made with black silk sheets gracing his king-sized bed and the jumpers folded neatly on the chair. "Quite the tidy fiend aren't we?" Angel placed his finger over her lips to silence her as he gently pushed her against the door. He felt her breasts brush against his chest. Cordelia wrapped her legs around Angels as their urgency took over them. Angel pulled himself close to Cordelias body 'till he felt the heat from her body. Her breast squashed against him as he kissed the nape of her neck. Angel was rewarded with a groan emanating from her throat and slowly moved up, nipping softly at her chin bone. Cordelia groaned in pleasure and her legs curled around Angels as she managed to squeeze out 'Don't tease me!' before Angels lips covered her own. Cordelia felt a shudder echo her whimper as she felt his cold lips descended upon hers. The electricity between them cracked in the air as Angel slowly drew himself from her, he felt her go limp in his arms.  
  
"Hey aren't I meant to be having fun here?"  
  
"Right we'll play it your way!"  
  
Cordelia pushed Angel with all her might toward his bed. He, slightly taken aback by her strength, stumbled onto the bed. Angel stared in wonder as walked towards him, unbuttoning her shirt. A wicked smile appeared on her face as the drink finally took it's, feel happy, effect and she straddled the still amazed Angel. He reached for her bra strap and was about to undo it when he felt Cordelia forcefully grab his hands.  
  
"This is fun so you can't say your sorry in the morning."  
  
Angel breathed in the unneeded air and nodded to Cordelia. She smiled and he continued to reach for her bra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK that was part one in the series. Part two will be up soon and alittle less "graphic" 


	2. Pills And Recovery

No Strings Attached  
  
This is the second part to the series. The first being 'Scotch Shots' and is sitting in my profile.  
Disclaimer: The only thing that belong to me are Nina (in pt1). They instead belong to Joss and David and all those rich people at WB, Fox, and Mutant (Grr, Arr) Enemy.  
This one inspired by a song called 'Never Saw Blue Like That' by Shawn Colvin. I don't know how.  
Anyway read and enjoy, oh, and if you please. REVIEW IT!!! Praise makes me smile and a slagging gives me hope.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
No Strings Attached - Pills And Recovery  
-------------------------------------  
  
Cordelia slowly came out of her dreamful slumber, as she opened her eyes she found herself in a  
dark, unfamiliar room. She woke up with a start feeling the silk sheets around her. Cordelia slowly rubbed her eyes to try and make light of the situation but had very little success. Her senses suddenly awoke as she felt the body beside her stir and moan as he to woke from his dreams. A small scream built up in her throat as she felt the person beside her sit up and let out a yawn. The scream in her throat finally released into a whimper as she tried to calm the frantic thoughts in her head. She heard a voice through the thick of it, a familiar voice. It was Angels. Cordelia turned her head, afraid of what she might see until she laid he eyes on Angels pale face.  
  
"Oh this can not be good. I'm naked, you're naked, we're in bed..." her eyes blinked rapidly trying to erase the thought from her mind.  
  
"Naked!" Angel sarcastically added.  
  
"Yeah naked!" She waved her hand frantically in front of Angels face, "Your not all...Grr are you? Hello is Angelus there?"  
  
Angel caught her hand strongly then let it go. "Will you quit waving your hand in front of my face please. I'm fine but oh, my head is killing me." He looked at Cordelias cocked eyebrow "Well not literally. How much did we drink last night?"  
  
Cordelia stared at him in disbelief. "Hello, I'm in bed with you, naked, and all you ask is how much did we drink? Have you lost your mind?" 'Please say no, please say no.' she thought to herself. "I need Coffee and aspirin, lots of it."  
  
Cordelia went to climb out of bed 'till she realised she was still naked. She looked at Angel with  
raised eyebrows.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Turn around! I don't remember what happened last night but you ain't getting to see me anymore naked than this. So will you turn around."  
  
"Oh I remember what happened last night and I seen you in all kinds of nakedness." He watched satisfied as a blush crept up Cordelias face.  
  
She slowly gathered up the silk sheets around her and walked over to Angels robe before awkwardly trying to put it on without dropping the sheets. She walked slowly over to the kitchen to make her coffee before seeing the bottles of last nights excitement spread all over the glass table. Cordelia slowly sat down at the table putting down the coffee cup with only aided her pounding head.  
  
Angel, now dressed in boxers slowly approached the fragile woman sitting at his kitchen table and placed the aspirin bottle on the table quietly. He shot a fleeting look at the vodka and whiskey bottles that were sitting on his brand-new table and sighed.  
  
"Well at least we know what we drunk last night. Are you OK?" He noticed the distant look on Cordelias face.  
  
  
"Mmm, Sorry, yeah I'm fine. I was just remembering stuff from last night. It's slowly coming back to me, painfully. I remember the bar, Doyles bottle down the back of the couch, us taking that warrior-seer thing alittle too far. About what I said, you know about Buffy? I'm sorry. I know she means a lot to you."  
  
" She meant a lot to me. I have to move on right. I'm sorry as well, about what I said about Xander. What do we do now?"  
  
"First rule of fun is; no questions. Second rule is; Don't ever say sorry. So tell me, was it fun?"  
  
Angels face slowly cracked in a smile as the memories of the night came flooding back. "Yeah it was fun. I had great fun. You're right you know, waking up next to someone in the morning is great. Thanks."  
  
"Oh make me sound like a hooker why don't you. I'm going fore a shower. I smell all stinky."  
  
Angel watched as Cordelia padded across the wooden floor towards the bathroom. He turned back to his coffee and stood up to put his cup into sink when a piercing scream followed by angry growl emanating from the bathroom. Angel ran towards the bathroom, slipping across the floor. He expected to find Cordelia in the mist of a vision, instead he found Cordeila standing angrily at the bathroom mirror with her hand to her neck.  
  
"Cordelia, what's wrong? I heard you scream and..." Cordelia whipped around to face him her hand still at her neck.  
  
"Look!" She took her hand from her neck to reveal a perfectly round bruise about the size of a 50p coin. "You gave me a hickey, a fucking hickey Angel. What are you? A Vampire or a teenager. God not even Xander gave me hickeys. Well?"  
  
Angel stood in the doorway with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry, I guess I had a little too  
much fun last night. Hey at least I didn't bite you." He said hoping to crack a smile on her frozen face.  
  
"Oh get out now!" Cordelia slammed the door in the Vampire reddened face and turned back to the mirror. 'Make up would never cover this.' she thought before turning on the shower.  
  
An Hour Later:  
  
Angel turned as he heard the bathroom door open. He saw Cordelia standing, now dressed, in the doorway. She was wearing some trousers she had left at his apartment after one of their late demon slaying missions and one of his navy shirts. They suited her. Her hair was tied up in a towel having dropped water so the shirt now clung to her torso.  
  
"OK, my turn. Can you head upstairs and open up? I'll be up soon. Help yourself to some breakfast, there is still some fruit from you last little shopping expedition for me."  
  
Cordelia turned and grabbed an apple before brushing her hair down and heading upstairs. There was only one message on the answering machine. It was Wesley.  
  
"Hello, it's Wesley here. I take it no one is bothering to turn up today. I am in London and will be back sometime next week. I will be in touch soon. Did you get my postcard. It is of Big Ben. Well I better go. Hope you two aren't lonely without me. Bye"  
  
Cordelia laughed as the beeping of the answering machine signalled there were no more messages. 'What was Big Ben?' She noticed Wesley's postcard sitting on the floor. She laughed even more once she realised that 'Big Ben' was a clock.   
  
"Who the hell calls a clock Big Ben?"  
  
"What was that?" Angels said walking into the sunless office.  
  
"Angel will you hum or something next time. It's Wesley he sent us a postcard of a clock. Big Ben. He left a message as well. He won't be back to next week now. Thank God."  
  
"Oh I'm sure we'll cope. Are you going home now?"  
  
Cordelia looked at Angels face, puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You've got that big audition today. The one for the new national TV series. You've been reminding me for weeks. Isn't it in two hours?"  
  
"Oh shit, you're right. With everything that happened and stuff I totally forgot. Right I have to go home get changed. I'll be back around six o'clock and we can catch up on what we were meant to do last night."  
  
"Good Luck" Angel shouted to a retreating back. He settled into his seat and tried to  
concentrate on his newest mystery novel but thoughts and memories plagued his mind instead.  
  
  
6 O'clock That Night:  
  
Angel stood up from his desk having heard the door upstairs open. He slowly followed the clicking of heels until Cordelias face appeared around the door. Her tear-stained face surprised him as he walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong. What happened?" Angel said wiping away the tears still falling.  
  
"I didn't get the part. The director said I was too fat for the part. He said I didn't have the look he was looking for. He was looking for something special. I wasn't special enough for them, I was too fat and too ordinary for them. They hated me." The tears began to fall down her face in ernest.   
  
"I wish there was something I could do for you." Angel said sympathetically stoking her hair.  
  
"You can. Just hold me. Make me feel wanted."  
  
Angel put is arms around the shaking woman in front of him and gently sat her down on the couch. Cordelia lowed her head 'till she was resting on Angels chest. He felt her hot, sticky tears through his shirt. Cordelia reached for his face as he wiped the tears from her face again. He felt her warm hand cup his face, powerless to stop her. Cordelia pulled Angel down till their lips met in a passionate kiss, she stretched for his shirt. The buttons slipped out and Angel reached for the thin straps that held her halter top. The door upstairs opened. Angel and Cordelia were to involved in each other to hear the footsteps coming down the stair leading to the apartment.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"Cordelia!"  
  
Angel and Cordelia strung up from the couch to see two familiar figures standing in front of them.  
  
"Xander!"   
  
"Buffy!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bet ya didn't see that coming. Don't you just hate cliffhangers?!? Part Three Coming up sometime soon. Tell me what you think please and maybe where this should go. I have an idea, so see ya. 


	3. Strawberries And Ice Cream

OK this is part Three in the 'No STrings Attached' series. I'm sorry it took so long to get here but i have been moving house and trying to resit exams and stuff. I hope you like it. R rated for language.  
Disclaimer: The only thing that belong to me are Nina (in pt1). They instead belong to Joss and David and all those rich people at WB, Fox, and Mutant (Grr, Arr) Enemy.  
This was inspired by the song; 'Sleeping Beauty' by Sherena Dugani. It helps if you listen to it when reading.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Cordelia pushed herself off Angels chest, Buffy and Xander watched, their mouths open wide.  
  
"I think the fun is over Angel."  
  
Cordelia stood up, dusted her wrinkled skirt and retied her halter neck top. She felt a sharp crack across her cheek as Buffy slapped her hand against Cordelias face. Angel leaped off the couch to Cordelias defence as Xander pulled Buffy away, knowing the damage she could do.  
  
"You bitch, how could you?"  
  
"Buffy calm down, please. I don't know what to say." Angel said his voice full of sympathy  
  
"I know what to say." Everyone turn around and looked at her. "Buffy, nice to see you as always." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Xander, you too. Have you got a life yet? Me and Angel were just em... Angel I can't."  
  
Buffy turned heel and ran towards the stairs. Angel ran after her but she ran right out into the sunshine where he couldn't get her. He went back downstairs to find Cordelia and Xander slinging insults at each other.He reconsidered separating the pair.  
  
"Don't stand there on your moral high horse Xander. Please, don't stand there and remind me of happy clauses. I'm not special enough to break Angels soul, so change the record. Do you think I have forgotten about you and Willow? You kissed her, two-timed me. I might of had more boyfriend than you can shake a stick at but at least I never cheated on them."  
  
"Cordelia I said I was sorry for that. I tried to explain. It was an accident. I didn't realise how much that hurt you." Xander said the smirk wiped off his face.  
  
"You never knew because I didn't let you. I never let you see. I can hide things as well you know. It isn't just Buffy who can hide who she really is. You hurt me so much because I loved you. "  
  
Xander reeled from the shock and sat down. Cordelia had loved him. Angel smiled inwardly. Cordelia had finally admitted to Xander and herself that she had loved him at one point. His smile was short lived as he watched Cordelia fall to the couch, fitting. Xander stood, unable to move. Angel bolted from his hiding place in the alcove and was by Cordelias side before she hit the floor.  
  
"What's happening?" Xander finally said finally finding his words.  
  
"A Vision! Got get some water and aspirin. I'll get the pen and paper."  
  
"What the hell is a vision? What have you done to her? Firstly she tries to give you happies and now she fits on the floor. I always knew you were evil." Xander said backing away.  
  
"Xander will you shut up. Firstly Cordelia won't give me happies, I won't let her. Secondly I didn't do this to her, Doyle did before he died." Angel looked at Cordelia still fitting in his arms. It had been over a minute now and he felt his unbeating heart fill with the dread over the never-ending vision day. "Come on Cordelia, snap out of it. Please. I can't lose you a second time."  
  
Angel shook Cordelia gently as she came out of her vision with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You had me going there. What happened, you were gone a while?"  
  
"I don't know. I wanted to stay longer to get more information and I did. It hurts twice as much. You always complain about how I never remember enough. Where's the aspirin?" She reached for the aspirin bottle Xander had in his hand. "Are you still here?" Cordelia retored.  
  
"What did you see?" Angel said offering her the pen and paper.  
  
"It was night down at the docks. Why is it always at the stinky docks?" She looked at Angels impatient face. "OK, sorry. There were 12 little kids were all lined up and two horny demons were guarding them while three others chanted around a hole. The kids are a sacrifice. See how easy it is when I stay for info." Cordelia said hoping to erase the earlier comment. "Now give me a second to get off the floor and then we'll go kick some demon ass."  
  
Cordelia went to stand up before dizziness forced her back down  
  
"Your going nowhere, your going to rest. It's day time anyway so I'll have to wait until the sun sets before I can do anything, right."  
  
Angel gently scooped Cordelia into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He lay on the newly-made bed.  
  
"Oh this seems familiar." She noticed the clothes lying on top of Angels jumpers. Angel lower her down and she gasped as her cheek hit the pillow.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Angel said, his voice full of concern.  
  
"Nothing, it's just where Buffy hit me. Did it bruise?   
  
Angel turned her cheek towards him and brushed his fingertips across the round bruise on her neck.  
  
"No I think you will be fine, but the make-up has worn off on the love bite though. Sorry." He said looking away from her gaze.  
  
"I wish you would stop saying sorry." Cordelia pouted  
  
"OK, don't stake me. Now get some rest, your looking pale.  
  
Cordelia sniggered. "Ever looked in the mirror lately?" She pretended to think. "I guess not!"  
  
Angel laughed and kissed her forehead and walked towards the door. As he did he heard Xander scarper toward the couch.  
  
"Xander if your gonna eavesdrop, do it quietly."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about. Anyway what happened to Cordelia?" Xander asked changing the subject.  
  
"They're visions. She got them just after Doyle died, he was my first seer. He passed them on when he kissed her." Angel delighted as he saw Xanders eyes popped out of his head. "Yeah I now, Cordy kissing a demon. She really has changed you know, she just gets defensive sometimes."  
  
Xander fumed as Angel called Cordelia by his nickname.  
  
Angel breathed in the ambrosia scent of the setting sun. He had been itching to get out of the apartment for the hour he and Xander had been talking. Xanders drone caught Angels ears again as he heard Buffys name being brought up.  
  
"Yeah well Buffy is really happy now. I mean she's found someone who doesn't mind her being the Slayer, in fact I think it turns him on." Xander shivered slightly at the thought. "He doesn't mind the odd patrol either. We didn't like him, understatement, we hated him but he's like a neutered puppy really."  
  
"Oh I thought you all loved Riley. I mean he's normalise, which I wasn't. He can go out into the daylight which I can't. In fact he's everything I'm not so why did you hate him?"  
  
"I wasn't talking about Riley. He's long gone. I'm talking about..."  
  
Xander halted in his revaluation as he watched Cordelia yawn like a cat. Cordelia slowly rubbed her eyes clearing the sleep and padded over to the couch.  
  
"So what are you talking about Xander?" Xander went to open his mouth before Cordelia cut him off. "Never mind. Come on Brood-Boy we've got demon butt to kick and 12 little kids who need to be in bed by 10."  
  
"Hold on Cordy, Xander was just telling me about Buffys new love interest. Go on Xander."  
  
Before Xander went to speak Cordelia cut him off again."Never mind Angel, we can play catch up when Buffy finishes huffing! Now grab your axe and some arrows for me and lets go. I'm only rescuing the kids right 'Cos I still haven't got the demon goo out of my little black number yet. I never thought I would say this but I'll be glad when Wesley gets back. I can go back to being Vision Girl. Now come on." Cordelia roughly pulled Angel to his feet before he started barking out orders to Xander.  
  
"Xander stay here. Tell Buffy, when she gets back, where we've gone. I'll be back soon. There is food in the refrigerator but don't touch the strawberries or the ice cream. OK."  
  
"You have strawberries? Oh they could have been fun, much last night." Cordelia stopped as she saw Angel throw her a cautionary look. "Or I'll just shut up."  
  
Xander went to ask more but instead heard whispers as the couple retreated up the stairs.  
  
"Cordelia you have to be more careful what you say around Buffy and Xander, even Wesley when he gets back."  
  
"Oh Angel admit it, strawberries would have made it more fun last night." Cordelia slid a sly smile on her face.  
  
"I think we had enough fun for one night last night don't you?"  
  
Angel never got his answer instead her heard Cordelias giggles echo down the stair well.  
  
At The Docks:  
  
"Right remember what I said, get the kids and stay out of the way."  
  
"Yes oh fighty-one. Right lefts go."  
  
Angel and Cordelia entered the dock building she had seen in her vision, to find 3 Yattun demons chanting around an open Hellmouth while 2 other stood guard. Cordelia took one out with an arrow to the heart while Angel beheaded the second with one clean swipe. Cordelia lead the children past Angel who was battling the three head demons and away from the building. Once the children were safe Cordelia headed back inside, with her reloaded crossbow, to help Angel. She fired it at the nearest demon and caught him in the knee. Cordelia hastily tried to reload but when it fired it jammed and left her at the mercy of the demon.  
  
"Angel help me!"  
  
Angel looked up and removed the broadsword from his belt. "Here use this." He shouted as he slid it across the floor to Cordelia.  
  
"Oh great what am I meant to do with this?" Cordelia shouted back, struggling to pick up the heavy sword.  
  
"Swing it at the demon and try to hit him with it."  
  
Cordelia picked up the sword and swung it blindly at the advancing demon. She struck it's stomach and as it buckled to the ground, doubled over in agony, she plunged the sword through it's back.  
  
"Angel one down."  
  
Cordelia watched as Angel swung his axe at the last demons stomach and watched in disgust as he sliced him in half.  
  
"All done here. Call Kate and get her to pick up the kids for us." He threw Cordelia his mobile and listened intensely as Cordelia tried to explain how the kids got there in the first place and what would make a good cover story to the rest on the LAPD.  
  
"She's on her way. We'd better get back to the apartment. Can we have eggs?" Cordelia swung her crossbow over he shoulder and headed towards the convertible. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a blonde headed woman peel out of the darkness. "Too late Buffy, fun's over and we're going home. Are you coming or do you want to huff a little more before finally facing it?"  
  
Angel walked straight past Buffy and started the car. Buffy climbed in to the back and Cordelia rode Shotgun. The journey was made in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Back At The Apartment:  
  
Angel and Cordelia sat across from each other eating eggs as Xander and Buffy sat, food untouched, glaring at both of them not saying a word. Cordelia was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I I better be going. It's late and Dennis will be missing me. Plus I stink of demon."  
  
"It's too late to go home now, stay here tonight. You can use the shower here if you promise not to use all the hot water again. You can have one of my shirts in the closet and before you go near the 'I'll have no clothes for tomorrow' speech. There are the clothes you were wearing last night all washed and sitting on my chair." Cordelia rose and headed for the bathroom. After 15 minutes Angel spoke up. "Buffy, Xander you can  
stay too. I'll get some sheets for the couch. I think it would be better if you stayed and we'll talk in the morning. Angel said looking in Buffys direction. He walked off to the bathroom as Cordelia emerged from the bathroom dressed in one of Angels shirts.  
  
"Angel, can I call Dennis?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Angel shouted from the airing cupboard.  
  
"Who is Dennis Cordelia?" Buffy said, speaking to Cordelia for the first time since she had slapped her.  
  
"Oh he's my flatmate. He's really great."  
  
Xander choked slightly, surprised. "You have a male flatmate!"  
  
"Yeah he came with the apartment. He's a ghost. His mum bricked him into the wall and left him to die. So he kinda haunts the place."  
  
"Go figure, a sadistic killer for a boss, a useless watcher for a workmate, why didn't I think you had a ghostly flatmate to boot?" Xander retorted.  
  
Cordelia dialled her number and got the answering machine.  
  
"Hiya Dennis. Cordelia here obviously. I hope you aren't playing the music too loud or playing with the lights again. I'm calling so you can hear my voice and to let you know that I am staying at Angels again tonight so don't wait up or call Kate out. If you're really bored tonight you can start on my ironing or do the dishes in the sink, since you like to clean and all. If you get really really bored you could always look at your  
reflection like Angel does. Ha ha only kidding. Hear ya tomorrow."  
  
Cordelia put down the phone to find Xanders staring at her.  
  
"You have a ghostly flatmate that likes to clean and iron for you. Wow you have really moved up since Sunnydale except your staff aren't human here."  
  
"Xander shut up. I'm going to bed." Cordelia swaned off in the direction of Angels bedroom just as Angel was leaving it wearing his leather duster.  
  
"Where are you going?  
  
"I'm going to see Kate to try and explain about the trouble tonight, a little better than the way you put it. A gas explosion!?! Are you sleeping in here."  
  
"Yeah sorry, is that OK?" Angel nodded his head. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Look out of Kate 3" by 2" she has hidden behind her desk.  
  
Cordelia settled down into Angels silk sheets but got up again when she heard Buffy and Xander talking.  
  
"I can't believe she's sleeping in his bed. That should be me." Buffy fumed.  
  
"Buffy, don't let her get to you. I think she has been sleeping in his bed quite a lot recently. I heard them whispering about strawberries and ice cream earlier.. It had something to do with last night."  
  
"I really don't want to know all the details thanks. Anyway Angel doesn't eat ice cream or food for that matter." Buffy looked to a picture on the wall. "What is that grey blob thing on the wall? I think it must be Cordelia taste in art."  
  
"I think it's a drawing of some kind, don't know. I never told him about you and Spike so don't worry. I told him you weren't with Riley though." He looked at Buffy. "Sorry he was just bugging me calling Cordelia, Cordy. He said she couldn't give Angel happies whatever that means."  
  
Buffys eyes sparkled as something in her brain clicked. "He has control over his soul, that means he has a permanent soul. Of course Cordelia couldn't give him happies! He has a soul and he never came back to me, instead he went to her. How could he?"  
  
Cordelia sank to the floor. 'Angel has a permanent soul and he never told me or Wesley, why? We're family!' She thought to herself. She couldn't listen anymore and went back to bed. They had agreed No strings but they were best friends and she didn't deserve to be kept in the dark. Cordelia lay in a sleepless daze until she heard Angel come back in upstairs.  
  
Angel moved silently through the apartment, looking at the sleeping Slayer as he passed through the living room. He slowly pushed his bedroom door open and was overwhelmed by Cordelias scent. He listened in the still room and realised from Cordelias breathing she wasn't asleep.  
  
"Cordelia are you still awake?"  
  
Cordelia sat up her eyes adjusting to the dark. "Yeah I couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you about Happies."  
  
"What about them?" Angel asked shrugging off his duster and placing it over the chair.  
  
"You can't have them anymore can you." She watched Angels face turn to surprise. "Your soul, it's anchored isn't it?"  
  
Angel struggled to find his words over his surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
"You don't brood as much anymore and you told Xander I couldn't give you happies, so I kinda put two and two together." She lied.  
  
"When I saved the world for the thousandth time I was called to the Oracles via one of your visions. They told me that my reward was a permanent soul. I had saved one of their VIP prophets and one of his messengers. I couldn't believe it 'till I felt Angelus sink futher into his pit."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me and Wesley? We have to celebrate this. I know go get the strawberries and ice cream, we'll pig out. I mean it isn't as if your gonna put on any weight is it?"  
  
Angel went to get the ice cream from the freezer, passing by a muttering Xander, who was dreaming about being a soldier again. Angel returned to his bedroom to find Cordelia sitting upright in the sheets. He sat down and Cordelia reached for a strawberry.  
  
  
"I have one question, why didn't you go back to Buffy when you found out about your soul? I mean she IS your destiny."  
  
"She WAS my destiny. I couldn't go back to her, I left so she could have a normal life. Me, a vampire, with a anchored soul doesn't qualify me as normal. Cordelia stop eating all the strawberries.  
  
Next Morning:  
  
Angel stirred form his sleep to find Cordelia sleeping on his chest, fully clothed. He gently peeled her from his form before stepping out of bed onto an empty ice cream tub. Angel silently glided through the living room into the kitchen and poured himself a large mug of blood then nuked it. He tried to reach the door before it binged but failed. He heard someone stir in the living room then get up. Buffys blonde head appeared around the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you. How are you?" Angel asked sipping at the blood.  
  
"You didn't wake me, I heard the microwave beep. I'm used to hearing it when S...Never mind. You wanna talk now?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I guess I should explain a few things. Life in LA is so different, I have friends, a network. I even have a family now as well. I feel some belonging I didn't have in Sunnydale or anywhere else. You should know how I feel. You have friends, Willow, Xander and Anya. You have your mum and Giles, they'reyour family. I have Cordelia and Wesley and I used to have Dolye. You have to be able to understand this.  
  
"Of course I do, now more than ever. But you and Cordeila I never expected you to..." Buffy trailed off, turning away.  
  
"To what? Move on? Buffy," He took her hand in his. "you moved on, I dealt with the pain, now you have to as well. Me and Cordelia, it isn't serious, not that I don't love her, but I have more respect for her than to take it futher. So Xander tells me that you and Riley broke up. I'm sorry, even though it thought he was a prat, he made you happy. So who is the newest interest? From what Xander told me it sounds serious."  
  
Buffy hesitated. "If I tell you, you can't get angry at me or vamp out and don't over react."  
  
Angel looked concerned as ideas flew through his head. "Oh God, it's not Xander is it?"  
  
"God no, it's Spike."  
  
Angel choke on his blood as Buffy mentioned Spikes name. "You aren't dating Spike! Are you insane? He'll kill you at the first chance he gets. Buffy your kidding right?"  
  
"No he wouldn't. He wouldn't, can't hurt me. He has a chip in his head that stops him from hurting anything that lives and breathes i.e. ME! He's been good as gold while he's been living with me and Willow. He  
loves me and I love him I think, I'm not sure if it's love yet. Angel I don't care if you don't like I'm just asking you to be happy for me 'Cos I AM happy at last.  
  
Angel let go of her hand and continued to drink his blood. "OK I have one question for you now. Why did you slap Cordelia?"  
  
"I seen the hickey on her neck and guessed you gave it to her. I seen red. I didn't mean to hit her so hard but she deserved it. I can't believe you gave her a hickey, I mean Vampires bite then suck, not just suck."  
  
Angel laughed slightly. "What and Spike never sucks on your neck then." He watched as Buffys face turned pink. "I rest my case."  
  
A silence descended between the two as the they contemplated the revelations each had made. The silence was disturbed by Xander and Cordelia waking up and life at AI beganagain with the guests helping out where ever they could. Buffy and Cordelia continued to glare at each other while Xander tried to size up Angel with little success. Finally Xander and Cordelia left going to lunch leaving Angel and Buffy to talk.  
  
"Angel, would you come back to me if you found a way to break the curse over your soul?"  
  
"No!" Angel said looking Buffy straight in the eyes. Buffy took a double take at him. "I didn't mean that the way that it came out. I care enough about you to want a normal, happy life. We just caused each other misery and I complicate things for you. I'm happier here, I couldn't even think about leaving LA. I have my Shansu to find and what would Cordelia do with her visions? The PTB would give her another warrior and I  
don't think that anybody would understand her ways the way me and Wesley do. Cordelia is my best friend, I couldn't do that to her."  
  
"I want you to come back to Sunnydale, be with me. I know about your soul and how it can't be broken. I will never have a normal life. I'm a Slayer for Godsake, I live till I'm 25 max. and do you think I want to live out that time with out you? I don't think." Buffy said getting to her feet.  
  
Xander and Cordelia noisily burst into the office to find Buffy standing up in a fighting stance and Angel sitting behind his desk. Buffy threw Cordelia a nasty look while Angel looked at her with a guarded warming in his eyes. Buffy felt the anger build up inside her till she finally exploded at Cordelia.  
  
"Well Cordelia I hope your happy. He won't come back to Sunnydale with me because of you." Buffy watched Cordelia look to Angel for support. "He said another warrior would freak out if they got you as their seer." Buffy shouted.  
  
Cordelia shot another look at Angel. "Well is it true?" The tears began to flow down Cordelias cheeks. "Angel fucking answer me will you." She shouted.  
  
"She twisted my words. I said I wouldn't leave because they would give you another warrior and he wouldn't understand you that way I do." Angel said looking Cordelia straight in the eye.  
  
Buffy watched the interaction between the two in horror. 'He actually cares about what would happen to her. He never used to like her.' She thought to herself. "OK I'll play it your way." Buffy shouted in rage. "You either leave with me and come back to Sunnydale or stay here with her and your Shansu, whatever that is, and you'll never see me again."  
  
Buffy looked at Angel who stood up and turned to Cordelia then looked back at Cordelia. The tears came in floods down Cordelias face as she slumped to the ground and covered her ears with her hands. Xander left the room, fleeing to the day lit street. Angel stood between the two women he loved most in his un-life. His ears pricked as her heard Cordelia mutter, `Don't leave me, don't leave me please.' Buffy turned and walked out of the door and down the corridor. Angel looked at the sobbing woman in the corner before running out of the door. He chased Buffy down the sun-lit corridor avoiding the windows of direct sunlight. He caught up with her in the entrance to the building.  
  
"Buffy, where are you going?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her round to face him.  
  
Buffy turned around and kick Angel in the chest, he flew across the room and hit the wall with a crack of his bones.  
  
"I told you, you chose her. Now leave me and Sunnydale alone or I'll hunt you down and stake you myself."  
  
Angel watched hopelessly as Buffy climbed into Xanders waiting car and sped down the busy LA street. Angel raced upstairs to find Cordelia off the floor and on the phone.  
  
"Dennis, it's Cordelia. Grab my cases from the closet and pack me some clothes, the good ones. I'll need enough for a week or so and grab my stuff from the bathroom. I'll be home in 30 minutes. Also could you get the number of the flight company out of the directory as well, I would be so grateful. Bye."  
  
Angel stared in disbelief at Cordelia. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Let me see, I'm quitting my job then I'm going to New York to stay with my mother. I need to leave LA. Too many demons and all that, you understand. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you my months notice but my life took an unexpected turn this afternoon. Now if that is all. The filing is all done, the paper-clips are in my EX-drawer and the pens or in my EX-cupboard. Well this is goodbye EX-boss."  
  
Cordelia dramatically exited through the office door leaving Angel stunned and brooding in her wake.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Next part all ready started and on the way soon. Please Review it. Tell me what you thnk and maybe where you would like it to go. 


	4. New York, New York

Part 4 in the No Strings Attached series. This is the final piece in the series, I think. Hope you like it. I don't think there will be another one because I'm not sure where to go with it anymore. Please Review because  
it boost my ego terribly and it also help me write. This was sort of inspired by 'Here With Me' by Dido, which has just been released over here.  
Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and it's copyrighted, the rest belong to David and Joss as well as WB, Fox and Mutant (Grr, Arr) Enemy Inc., who all get rich of the profits.  
---------------------------------------------------  
No Strings Attached (4/4) - New York, New York  
---------------------------------------------------  
Cordelia cried constantly on the 3 and a half hour flight from LA to New York. She cried at how painful it was to have your heart ripped in two, three times and twice over the same woman. She cried over how stupid she was to have fallen I love with her boss, her Ex-boss. She cried over how she was now sitting in Economy instead of First class for the first time. `Could my life get any worse? `She thought to herself.  
  
Angel sat in his apartment in the dark. Cordelia had only walked out on him 5 hours ago and he was already feeling the lonely hole it left in his life. The feeling wasn't new to him. He had spent over 100 years on his own scavenging where he could across Europe. He sat in the dark contemplating, trying to figure out where it had all gone wrong."I don't understand, why am I brooding over the annoying, tact-less seer I never wanted to hire in the first place? She whines and complains and doesn't come in to work on time. She stops me from brooding, I like to brood. She puts cinnamon in my blood, I like cinnamon in my blood now. She makes me smile, I like to smile now. I can't stand this. I've got to go and find her, make her listen to me. Most of all, I have to stop talking to myself in the dark." Angel got to his feet and grab his bag from on top of his wardrobe and started to pack.   
  
Cordelia watched as the night-time horizon of New York City. The city was lit up like a thousand fairy lights, the Twin Towers were lit up with it's red beacons flashing in the night. She turned to the man sitting next to her. "So have you ever been to New York." She asked the handsome young man beside her.  
  
"Oh, I'm in stocks. You?"  
  
"I used to be in Investigations and I help to save peoples lives. I did up until, oh, 6 hours ago. So stocks, that must be...um...interesting."  
  
Cordelia turned back away and looked out of the window as the runway met the tyres of the plane. She climbed into the cab to go to her mothers new flat her mind drifted back to that afternoon. She had picked herself off the floor, having decided that she had mourned over Xander and mourned after Doyle had died, she wasn't going to morn after Angel after all it was only a bit of fun right? Wrong and she knew it. Feeling had developed in the two days since they had first slept together, feelings that had been there for weeks but neither had the guts to admitted it. `How can I be so stupid? I have feelings that is like three generations older than me and is a vampire to boot. These visions must be making me insane. Mental note to self; get a CAT scan.` she though as the cab sped along the highway. At least Angel is in LA and will never be able to find me.`  
  
Angel scanned the Internet pages looking at all the flights to JFK airport that night. `Thank God that Cordelia made it that I had to learn a bit of Internet navigation if she was going to have to learn Latin.` Angel thought as he booked himself on the night-time shuttle leaving in two hours, non window seat of course just incase the plane was delayed. He  
parked up the convertible in the airport car park and walk towards the check-in desk. The cheery woman looked at him, a plastic smile on her face.  
  
"Can I help you sir?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I booked a flight over the Internet and I am here to pick up my ticket. My name is Angel and the booking code was 480642JP."  
  
"Ah Mr...sorry it doesn't have a second name here. Can I have your surname please sir."  
  
"Um...Chase, the surname is Chase."  
  
"Right Mr Chase there is your first class ticket to JFK, New York. The lounge is through there to the left." She said pointing straight ahead. "Have a nice flight Sir."  
  
Angel walked slowly away, he felt the check-in girl looking at his butt as he walked, `Cordelia never looked at my butt, did she?` He thought as he walked in to the first class bar. He went to order a Scotch but thought better when he realised that, that was what he and Cordelia that night they first slept together, when they had passed the realms of 'just friends'. They had both had said it was just fun, but he knew it was more than that when she had told him not to say sorry in the morning. She didn't want it to be a mistake and neither did he. Instead he sat at the bar with a glass of brandy hoping it's fiery taste blast the taste of regret from the back of his mouth.  
  
"Hey man, you seem far away to me." Angel looked up to find the bartender offering him another drink. "You got problems too huh. Everybody seems to have problems tonight. We had a cute little brunette in this afternoon, she had some huge problems. Seems that she slept with her boss for what she thought was fun and now she quit her job because the ex came to town and he chose the ex over her. She was downing Scotch like you wouldn't believe. She said it brought back warm fuzzy memories."  
  
Angel looked up at the bartender as he recognised that description. Cordelia had sat at this bar and drunk Scotch while telling the barman about all her problems. Angel was in disbelief.  
  
"What was her name?" Angel looked at his brandy now full in the glass.  
  
"Cornelia or something like that, she was really pretty. I think she could have been a model."  
  
"Cordelia, was her name Cordelia? Tell me, I have to know."  
  
The bartender stop to think. "Cordelia, yeah that was her name. You know her?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm her boss!"  
  
Later That Night:  
  
Cordelia walk unsure up to the door of her mothers apartment. She hadn't seen her since that day that they had sentenced her dad for tax evasion. The apartment was in a nice part of town, nothing fancy just..ordinary. She knocked soundly on the door. A slightly aged woman came to the door and a smile crept across her face.  
  
"Cordelia, honey, why didn't you phone me? I could have picked you up from the airport. You could have called. Oh look at you. Come in, come in."  
  
Cordelia looked at her mother. This wasn't the mother she remembered. Her mother was always too busy with charities to play or used to growl at her everytime a nanny resigned. This mother was rosy cheeked and smiling, her mother never smiled unless it was for a camera. She like the new mother. Cordelia felt her mums hand on her back as she slowly guided her to the living room. It was much like hers at home but slightly bigger and more sunny, another draw back of having a Vampire for a best friend, EX-best friend.   
  
"Mum I like the apartment, how can you afford it? I mean I thought the tax people took all of daddys' money."  
  
"I wasn't as stupid as people thought, Cordelia. I realised the IRS were onto your father I changed half of the assets into my name, it was too late to pay the taxes so we tried the next best thing. No why are you here? I haven't seen you since the court case, had something happened, your not pregnant are you?" Cordelias mother voice filled with horror.  
  
"Mum, no of course not. I just needed to get away and I thought I would come here, it's on the other side of the country from what I am trying to escape from. Now if your finished I'm kinda tired and want to go to bed."   
  
Her mother showed her through to the only guest bedroom in the house. The room was big enough to accommodate her for a week comfortably. The room slowly blurred as Cordelia slipped into a dreamful sleep. Her dreams were full of pictures of Angel, and Doyle. The times they shared in the short time they were together as a team. The sleep was short lived as a feeling of intrusion invaded her dreams. She felt the familiar presence but couldn't quite place it.  
  
Angel slowly felt the brandys effects wearing off. He had been drinking on the plane in a hope to drown the nagging regret that had resurfaced as soon as he had stopped drinking. He tried to think about how to find Cordelia in the huge New York Cityscape. He had found Cordelias mothers address but had the slight problem of not being able to enter and the bigger problem of Cordelia hating his guts. The cab pulled up slowly in front of the hotel as the doorman opened the cab door for him. Within ten minutes the bellboy had carried his small case up to his room and he was lying on the cream bed. The sun was rising slow as New York woke up and brought the city to life. Angel turned over and set his alarm for two in the afternoon, luckily finding her mothers' apartment had sewage access, if he sprung up in the afternoon when Cordelia wasn't expecting him she might just talk to him.  
  
Later That Afternoon:  
  
Angel walked slowly up the enclosed corridor towards number 124 that was where Cordelia was staying. He could feel his seers presence in the building as soon as he entered. He knock firmly on the door and watched as a tall figure opened the door to him. Cordelia stood in front of him, her hands on her hips but a look of surprise displayed on her face.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?" She slowly backed away from the door.  
  
"I came to find you and take you home. Let me in."  
  
"Who do you think you are? You can't TAKE me home, I've got to WANT to go home. I don't want to go home with you Angel. You hurt me and I can't forgive you for that. Why aren't you in Sunnydale anyway, with Buffy. That was who you went after?"  
  
Angel shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Cordelia was the only thing in this world that could make him feel this nervous. "I only went after her to tell the truth about what happened. She kicked me across the room and warned me never to go near Sunnydale. I didn't chose Buffy, Cordelia I chose to stay here with you."  
  
"Oh and that makes everything OK. You any stuck around 'Cos she kicked your arse. She is dating Spike so she doesn't want you. But what happens when she drops Spike or she stakes him, whatever happens first? What happens to me?"  
  
"She loves Spike, she's not going to dump him. Cordelia let me in. I hate talking through force fields." Angel went to walk forward.  
  
"Tell you what soul-boy, you're not invited in, ever. Bye." She gave a sarcastic wave before slamming the door in his face.  
  
Angel didn't go back to the hotel, instead he headed for the nearest pub. He sat down at the dowdy table and ordered himself a bottle of Bud. He stared at the bottle till he finally got his thoughts together. Angel stood up and walked out of the pub along the shadows and into the sewage drain he had come up two hours pervious. Angel walked along the familiar enclosed corridor and knocked on the door he had knocked on earlier. He saw a figure approach the door again. This time a strange face was there when she opened the door.  
  
"Hello can I help you?" The women said   
  
"I'm looking for Cordelia Chase, is she here? I stopped by earlier and she said to come back later." He lied.  
  
"Oh she's at the grocery store. There wasn't any Cookie Dough Ice Cream in the house or strawberries. I don't know, she'll be back in ten minutes do you want to wait?"  
  
"Yeah sure, that would be good. I'm her boss in LA, Angel, I was in town so I thought I would visit." Angel lied again, hoping Cordelias mother would buy it.  
  
"Oh well then, please come in."  
  
Angel walked in and sat down on the sofa Mrs Chase pointed to. He sat with half a cup of coffee until Cordelias familiar voice echoed around the apartment.  
  
"Hi mum, I'm home. I got my ice cream. Mum where are you?" Cordelia shouted   
  
"Oh I'm in the lounge with your boss Angel, he came to see you."  
  
Angel watched Cordelias face drain of colour as she walked into the living room.  
  
"What are you doing here? I told you to stay away." Cordelia caught her mother curious gaze. "Mum this was what I was talking a break from." She sensed her mother stiffen. "Relax, I meant...work. Angel follow me, we'll talk in my room.  
  
Cordelia led the Vampire down the hall to her room and sat him the bed.  
  
"Why did you come back? Don't you know what a slammed door means?" Cordelia said, trying not to raise her voice.   
  
Angel let his impatience take over him for once. "Cordelia stop pacing and shut up. Now I'm going to explain very slowly what happened. When Buffy left I heard you whispering. You asked me not to leave you. Something in my brain clicked and I realised for the first time in either life what I wanted. I wanted you! I had to go after Buffy to tell her that it was finally over but I didn't want her to hate me. I didn't want her heart to be full of resentment towards either of us. You have to believe me. It wasn't because she has Spike now or the fact that she asked me to go back to her. It was because I wanted to stay here with you." Angel stopped and dropped his head into his hands. He felt Cordelias hands over his as she gently lifted his head so he was level with her eyes.  
  
"I need you to promise you won't go running back her when she drops Spike. I need that much from you. I need one more thing. I need to know how you really feel with me 'Cos I'm not buying the 'Just Friends' crap anymore. I've these feelings for weeks, at first I just blocked them to the back of mind 'Cos of the happy clause. I knew what I was doing that night, it wasn't a drunken mistake. I meant everything I said and did that night. I felt everything. When I woke up in your arms, it was the best feeling you could imagine. I thought I finally found someone, after all the disastrous relationships and painful break-ups, I found you. I said it was just a bit of fun because I thought you would get all  
'non-committal' on me and I couldn't take losing you." She bent down to her knees in front of this. "Look at me Angel, tell me you don't feel the same as I do. Or just leave now. I mean it."   
  
She stared straight at his as he took her in his arms and pulled her down. "Cordelia you better get used to the idea, I'm not going anywhere. You want to know what really happened between Buffy?" Cordelia nodded and sat down beside him. "I looked at you and realised it was you wanted, not her. She is happy and I was happy being with you for the whole of two days. Your right, waking up to someone you love is the best feeling in the feeling. I never got that feeling with her. I turned into Angelus, and the forgotten day was well, forgotten. Waking up to you was amazing. I felt I  
belonged. I left everything go that night, I didn't have to worry about Angelus, I could gave you everything I had. I went running down stairs after her and she kicked me across the room, I couldn't understand it. She said that I had made my choice and that if I ever went back to Sunnydale she would stake me. She knew deep in her heart that I loved you, I will always love a bit of her but it was over before it even started. Cordelia please come back to me, I couldn't take it without you." He wiped the tear that had fallen from her eyes and drew her into a hug. He hot tears ran down his black, leather duster and onto the bed. "Plus you realise that Wesley is gonna kill me when he finds out I've now got an anchored soul, slept and fell in love with my seer and one of his old Slayers had been visiting. But he's really gonna kill me if you don't come back with me. So are you gonna come home?"  
  
Cordelia smiled, "On one condition, You dare tell Wesley that we slept together and I'll stake you myself."   
  
The Next Night:  
  
Angel stared distantly at his seer, sitting across from him sipping her white wine. Her eyes sparkled in the soft candlelight.   
  
"I can't believe you made me come on a date. I hate to date." The Vampire whispered fidgeting in his seat.  
  
"Listen soul-man, if we are going to have a relationship, we are going to this my way. Speaking about relationships, do you still want to explain things to Buffy?"  
  
Angel looked at her intensely. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that you and me go to Sunnydale and face Buffy and Spike. Tell them about us and I'll try and explain to Xander. I know what Buffy said and I personally don't care." Cordelia noticed the playfully hurt  
expression on his face. "I mean I don't care what she said, she won't stake you. What do you say? We could get it over with before Wesley gets home and he'd be none the wiser to Buffy showing up.  
  
"OK as long as I don't have to face Giles. I know he's very protective over Buffy and so will Spike be."  
  
The couple took a direct flight from JFK to Sunnydale International. The flight was silent and mostly spent sleeping in first class, window shutters down. They walked through SI hand in hand, constantly on the lookout for the Scooby Gang.  
  
Buffy smiled as she woke to find herself lying on the silent chest of Spike. She had arrived back from LA yesterday and ran straight to Spikes crypt. They had met with a furious passion. Buffy hardly had time to get inside the crypt before Spike started unbuttoning her shirt, carefully lying her on his bed. He then suggested that they go back to  
Buffys apartment instead and there they had been since Buffys arrival back in Sunnydale. Buffy slowly stroked Spikes platinum-dyed hair as she fully awoke the situation. Willow had been in sometime when the two had actually slept and left a note of where she was going. Spike stirred in his rest before bolting upright, startling Buffy.  
  
"My god Spike, what's wrong?" Buffy said regaining her nerves.  
  
"He's here, Angels in town."  
  
Buffys placid face turned to anger over her former lovers arrival. "I warned him!" she hissed. "Right I said I would stake him and I will so help me God. Where is he Spike?" Buffy asked already out of bed and getting changed into her favourite fighting outfit.  
  
Spike mused as he watched his lover. "So Peaches is finally dust. He's near the hotel on Main Street I think. He's not alone."  
  
Buffy grabbed her stake and stormed out into the night, her mind set.  
  
Angel knew that Spike had sensed his little tug on his Childe strings. Cordelia sat playing idly with her nails. "Right Buffy is on her way. I'll drive you round to Xanders then I'll go visit Spikes. He's at Willows apartment, he can give Buffy my message."  
  
"If Buffy's on her way, you better let me get out here and walk to Xanders, it will be quicker now go."  
  
Cordelia climbed out of the car and walked towards Xanders. She got 10 yards before turning back, as Angels car disappeared out of sight. She had no intention on going to Xanders, she was going to wait for Buffy. She sat down as Buffy ran around the corner to the hotel. Buffy spied Cordelia sitting on the bench and slowly walked up to her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? I warned Angel not to come back, that went for you too." Buffy said, assuming a fight stance.  
  
"Buffy, calm down. I'm here to talk not to fight. Angel has gone to see Spike. Now sit down, shut up and listen." Buffy unwilling agreed. "Firstly, me and Angel are together, except it and move on. You are happy with Spike so why did it get to you so worked up about me and Angel?"  
  
"You bitch, don't talk to me like that. I still love Angel, I always will. I don't see why you should get to be with him and not me. Sure I'm happy with Spike, I even love Spike. We could never have what me and Angel had."  
  
Buffy I don't care what you had, it's over. You will never have what you and Angel had if you won't let it go. I let go of Xander and trust me I did love him once upon a time but I have moved on. It will eat at you and  
consume you until you DO let it go. I know you hate me and probably think what I'm saying is crap but think about it. Now I better go, Angel excepts me at Xanders." Cordelia got up and left the Slayer thinking about what her next move would be.  
  
Angel pulled up outside Willow and Buffys apartment sensing Spike inside. He ran up the stairs towards the apartment. He forcefully knocked on the door knowing no one else was home.  
  
"Well if it isn't my soulful sire, Peaches. What can I do for you this fine evening?"  
  
"Spike I know Buffy isn't here and that I can't get in so I will say this quickly and slowly for the stupid of us here. Tell Buffy I'm sorry. That's it no funny remarks or lying to her, just sorry. And to you a word of warning, if that chip ever expires and you hurt Buffy I will personally hunt you down and stake you like the dog you are. You protect her and make sure she stays save because I won't be around." Angel turned and walked away, not giving Spike a chance to retaliate. He heard Spike shout to him to down the hall.  
  
  
"Dark Avenger 0, William The Bloody 1. See ya around Peaches."  
  
Back In LA, Two Days Later:  
  
Cordelia and Angel sat entwined on the couch in the office. The day had been quiet and Wesley was due to return so the only topic of conversation was how to tell Wesley about their new-found relationship.  
  
"I can see it now, Hiya Wesley. Me and Angel are sleeping together and don't worry about the happies 'Cos he's got an anchored soul. No I can't see any problems with that one. In fact I can see him throwing a party for us(!)" Cordelia offered helpfully.  
  
"Who's throwing a party."  
  
Angel and Cordelia leaped off the couch at the sound of the foreign voice. Wesley stood in the doorway clutching at tacky souvenirs.  
  
"Well who's having a party?"  
  
"Wesley." Cordelia screamed, "You will not believe what Angel has had me doing, killing I mean. Oh it's great to have you back." Cordelia flung her arms around Wesley, shielding him from Angels gaze.  
  
"So has anything important happened while I've been away?"  
  
Angel and Cordelia looked at Wesley then at each other and then back at Wesley.  
  
"Have I missed something here? Cordelia? Angel? Somebody answer me."  
  
"You see, while you were away, me and Cordelia kinda realised something's about each other. We had a visit from Buffy and things just kinda happened. We've had a solid gift from PTB." Angel looked at Wesley for understanding.  
  
"I don't understand. What are you saying? I got the bit about Buffy showing up but the rest is confusing to say the least"  
  
"Right Cordelia, we'll do it your way."  
  
"You see Wesley, me and Angel sort of, kinda sleeping with each other and he can't get happies 'Cos PTB gave him an anchored soul and we're together now." Cordelia said in one breath afraid if she didn't say it now then she would never say.  
  
Wesley looked at the two slowly with an expressionless face. "Oh is that all. I've seen it coming for sometime now. I'm glad that you've finally realised it. Now I bought out the whole souvenir supply in England and I have photos if you care to have a look.  
  
Angel and Cordelia just stood there in shock as the Englishman set about displaying his photos on Cordelias desk. They looked at each other and then slowly but willing grasped each others hands as the listened to Wesley gibber on about London and 'Big Ben'.  
  
~*~ Fin~*~ (I think)....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well tell me what you think. I will put the whole series together and post it in the near future. Thanks 


End file.
